Renesmee's Love story
by ThemusicalAnimalLover
Summary: Jake and Ness are slowly falling in love,but what happens when you add vampire drama to the mix? Lets see how It effects Nessie and Jake! Rated T just to make sure.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to my first Fan fic story! It might have a few errors but If It does please say something to me! Im only in 7th grade so I don't have much experience with dating/ romantic stuff but I think I have a pretty good Idea. Also if you would like to be my beta you can pm me! Also if you have any Ideas I would love to hear them!

Chapter 1

I Renesmee Carlie Cullen am finally turning 17! 17 meaning I will have more freedom! Thank the heavens; I don't think I could take many more years of this smothering from my father. My mother seemed pretty cool with my um… tendencies. I could be a rebellious teen at times, but my mother didn't mind. If only my father were as worry free.

I sighed as I awoke Friday morning to a room full of sunshine. It blinded me and gave me a headache. "Rise and shine Renny!" Emmet shouted in my ear. "EMMET!" I screamed. "Get out of my room!" Emmet dashed out chuckling and smiling a toothy grin. I yawned and slid out of bed, but as soon as my feet touched the floor I collapsed. "Shit!" I screamed. My stomach was cramping terribly and there was nothing I could do about It. It looked like my monthly friend was giving me a birthday present. You see since Im not fully human this process was a lot more painful. Jacob was in my room immediately. "Ness! Nessie are you hurt? Renesmee answer me!" He yelled frantically. "Jacob, there's nothing you can do about this pain." I smiled painfully. "What? Wait, Ness what are you talking about?" He furrowed his brow. "Well, they're the pains that come with ugh... ya know…girl stuff." I blushed. I know every woman had this but talking to your best friend about it was kind of awkward. "Oooooh." He said. I thought I saw him blush but he turned away quickly. "Well Im not experienced with that kind of stuff….." He looked at my eyes. "I'll go ugh... get your mom." He said, and sped out of the door. I finally got off of the floor and went to lie on my bed. Oh well. At least this was an excuse for lying in bed for an extra few minutes.

After my talk with my mom I decided that it was time for a shower. I padded to my bathroom and almost ripped my top while taking it off. Fabric is a little too fragile for me, I mean come on! Im a half vampire for Christ's sake! Shouldn't they make a clothing line for vampires? I turned the shower on and hopped In. The warm water felt so nice on my back. I wanted to relish every second I had in this shower. I guess I was in there for a long time because my aunt Alice called up "You have five minutes before I rip you out of the shower!" Auntie Alice was a sweetie, but if you disobeyed her you were in for hell. I quickly finished my shower and threw on the first pair of jeans in sight and yanked a sweat-shirt out of my drawer. Alice would kill me for my fashion sense, but I really just wanted to sleep and be comfortable today, so she would have to deal.

As soon as I made my way down the stairs Alice screeched at my style today. A yellow sweatshirt with my pajama jeans my mom had bought me for Christmas. My hair was in a low messy bun so that made her almost rip my head off. "What have I taught you Renesmee? Have you already started to turn into your mother?" She yelled. I honestly didn't feel like putting up with her shit so I said "Morning to you too Aunt Alice." And walked towards the kitchen. Alice chased behind me. "Oh Ness, Im sorry but I feel like a complete failure, seeing you in that God-Awful outfit." She said while hugging me. I chuckled and poured a glass of juice for myself. "Hey Aunt Alice, where is Jacob?" I asked. I had just seen him this morning; he doesn't usually leave so early. "He is out talking with your father dear. He will be back soon." She replied while fixing a flower that was slightly out of place in the vase. (Ha-ha Im a good righmer!) I gulped down the juice and went to wash out the glass. Suddenly my father came storming into the house, looking very upset. "No is no Jacob!" He growled. Jacob? Why was he mad at my Jacob? "Edward, I know you see it too!" He growled back. They both appeared to be furious. "Dad, what's going on?" I asked worriedly. "Nothing sweetheart" He quickly replied. What was he hiding from me? Why were they both so mad? Did I do something wrong? I was trying to be a better person but I did sneak out with my friend Jade a week ago but my family was in Denali that week. What was it then?

Ok the first chapter is done! Im so happy! R&R! Oh yeah and Nessie doesn't know about the imprint so…. Yeah you can ask me any questions you may have. Thanks for reading! Cookies for you! OOOO See the Os' are cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't resist posting this! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Jacob and Daddy caused that big scene. I had been trying to lure the answer out of him though, to no avail. Jacob had been keeping atleast arms distance away from me since that day. Was there something wrong with me? Did I smell or something? I made sure to use my watermelon body wash everyday (It was Jake's favorite) and brushed my teeth 5 times a day. Jacob couldn't keep avoiding me, I was going to confront him.

Today was my birthday party! Well officially my birthday was last week but the delivery man lost Alice's gift to me so she had to re schedule the whole party. Not that she minded, but that was kind of upsetting for me since I had already waited 12 months for my birthday. "Love, everyone has to wait 12 months for their birthdays." My dad chuckled. Damn that mind reader! "Language young lady!" My father reprimanded. I rolled my eyes, how come everyone else had private minds but our family? Well no time to worry about that! Alice flung me over her small shoulder and carry me up to her 'bathroom'. Alice's bathroom is nothing close to a bathroom! I like to call It a beauty salon. "Rose you do hair, I do makeup" Alice smiled and rubbed her hand's together. "I have a feeling tonight is going to be a very special night!" Alice said while applying a facial mask. I was pretty tired so I fell asleep. When I woke up All my makeup was done so all I had left was a final touch on my hair and I was done. "Rose would you mind grabbing her dress? I will finish her hair." Alice asked Rosalie. "Why of course." Rose replied and dashed out of the room to get me my dress. When Rosalie came back her and Alice put my dress on carefully over my hair. "Perfect" Alice chirped. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

As soon as Alice called me up I jumped off of my bed, carefull not to ruin my newly styled hair. Once I reached the staircase all eyes were on me. All of Jacob's pack was here so I blushed. I didn't think that I was THAT popular in the tribe! Alice cleared her throat so I began to walk down the stair's. Unfortunately for me, I had inherited some of my mom's clumsiness so I tripped on y dress. I almost fell flat on my face but warm arms caught me. I knew these arms; or atleast I thought I knew these arms. They felt so…right? I don't have words to explain it. It was like they were made for me… made just to catch me when I fall, made to embrace me when I was hurting. I looked up to find the owner of these arms. There he was. My Jacob. He looked down at me, his reflection mirrored mine. Jacob had caught me when I fell many times. This…this was different though. My father stood from his chair, glared at Jake, and stormed out. He must be pissed. Jacob finally let me go, as a puzzled look spread across his face. Ha took a step back, looked at me full view and collapsed onto the floor. "Jacob? Mom! Call Grandpa! Hurry!" I screamed. I dove next to Jacob on the floor to acess his injuries. His skull was cracked open form the wood floor, but that would heal soon. What I wanted to know was why he fainted? What was going on INSIDE of his brain? Grandpa Carlisle came int the room and knelt quickly next to Jake and I. "It looks as If Jacob is just in overload. His body is handling too many emotions, and this is his body's way of protecting Itself."

Jacob didn't wake up until the next day. He was dazed and he looked at me funny. Adoration was on every plane of his features. I gazed back at him but my gaze was confused. What happened yesterday? Why did It feel so different when my Jacob touched me now? Jacob never stopped looking at me. The only time he stopped was when Carlisle cleared him to walk. I walked with Jake for awhile, I don't know why but I couldn't be away from him now.

My father came back at night and said goodnight to me and walked out of my room. I heard him snarl at Jacob "Mutt! Outside! Now!" he yelled. I heard Emmet say "Look who's in the dog house now!" followed by a loud smack from Rose… And Esme. I quckly fell asleep after that. I felt at peace in my dream's. It was weirdly of me and Jacob. We were on first beach. Wait a second….. In my dream me and Jacob were having a full blown makeout session!

OMPG! HAHA that stands for oh my parental guidance! Get It like on movies! Anyway, why is Nessie dreaming about Jake… Like that? Find out by reading my next chapter! I will try to get It up asap! This isn't written out already, I just write as I go. So be patient! No cookies because there aren't many reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so thanks to my reviewers! I got a really great suggestion so I will try that out this chapter Also If you don't like my story then why read it? I got a really rude comment and I really don't think it's necessary to review when you hate a story. Just don't read at all if you don't like it! On a happier note I have 2 nice reviews from: DarkBeforeTheDawn and anubisfreak. Thank you guys so much! Check out DarkBeforeTheDawn's stories. They are really great!

Chapter 1

I hadn't seen Jacob since my birthday party. I was starting to think that maybe Jacob doesn't see me the same way that I see him. Not possible. I told myself that over and over again in my head. I hope that I didn't scare him off. Oh now I am just rambling. I looked over the story I had written on my laptop. This paragraph had taken me a week to finish, even though it was only one small paragraph. I poured my soul into this story. It was about a young girl who finds her love. This still wasn't ready for the public eye. I went back to proof reading my story. Knock Knock!

"Come In." I said, without looking away from my computer.

"Renesmee do you want to come hunting with Emmett and I?" Rosalie asked.

"Not right now Rose. I'm kind of busy." I replied. Rosalie just nodded and headed out of my room.

I still couldn't find the right word for my character to say. It had to be something that showed how much sorrow she was filled with. Hmm… While I was thinking there was a small noise from my window. .Tap. My room was on the second floor so I didn't expect to see Jacob peering through the glass.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. I quickly regained my composure and walked to the window. I unlocked the small latches and opened the window so Jake could get through.

"Jacob! What If I was getting dressed in here or something?" I playfully yelled at him.

"Well then your Dad might have ripped my head off!" He joked.

"I'm serious Jacob!" I giggled and walked back over to my laptop.

"Sure, sure." He said while rolling his eyes.

Jacob had the most beautiful eyes in the world. I actually considered switching eyes with him when I was 4. That was when I thought Carlisle could do anything. Now that I was older, me and Jacob weren't as close as we were when I was young. I don't know why but he picked the worst time to avoid me. Now that I realized How much I love Jacob I have been craving his touch. Here he is in all his glory. Sitting on my bed without a shirt on! Talk about temptation. I couldn't make my mind work straight. While he was looking at my messy floor I couldn't help but reach out and feel his wonderful arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"What are you doing?" I countered.

"Were you just going to touch my arm?" He asked me, smirking.

"No your arm was about to touch me." I said while smiling at my own cleverness.

"Fine. Whatever you say, Ness." He scooped my hand in his. What was he doing? Was he going to kiss me? Why am I thinking this way? I wish he would kiss me! Stop thinking about him that way! God, I was having a shouting match in my head, while I thought about the dream I had 3 nights ago.

"Ness…" Jacob looked at me. There was something wrong with his eyes. They were much darker than before.

"Whats wrong Jake?" I asked.

"What was that?" He asked.

I looked at our hands. Oh shit!

"Ja-ja-Jake… Um.." I stuttered.

"Why do you make this so hard for me?" Jacob asked with pain in his now black eyes.

"Wh-what d- do y-you mean?" I was now terribly stuttering.

"Do you know how much trouble I would be in if your father heard those thoughts?" He asked me.

"N-no" I said. I now sounded like a total idiot.

He sighed and got off of the bed.

"Ness, lets take a walk." He said and dragged me out of my room.

Me and Jake took a 3 hour long walk while he explained everything to me. He told me about how werewolves imprint and that he had imprinted on me when I was a baby. When he said imprinted I thought that he meant he would 'mark his territory' or something like that. Jake explained that it had nothing to do with him peeing on me like a tree. He said It was like love at first sight but that there were stages of love. First there would be the beloved baby sitter. Next he would turn into a brother and eventually… a lover. I told him that I thought I was ready for the lover stage. He told me that my father would kill him so he told me to wait a year or two. Well, atleast I know why I am totally head over heels for Jacob Black.

Ok peoples! Now Nessie knows why she likes Jacob so much. Please tell me about any grammar mistakes. I don't have a BETA at the moment so I guess my raw material will have to do for now. Sigh. I will try to get chapter 4 up tomorrow but im not making promises! Again REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Whew… I've been working my butt off for this story! I hope you appreciate it! No reviews came in for my last chapter. It made me sad. I would like to thank those who added my story to their favorites or alerts! Thank you soo much, It means a lot!

Imprint. That word kept spinning through my head. It had been an hour and I still couldn't get my thoughts under enough control to go into the house. Having a mind reading father really sucks. Jacob just sat on a rock next to me. I told him that he could go home, but he refused and waited in the brisk fall air for me too control my thoughts. I was in complete bliss. I never had to worry about MY Jacob being stolen from me. Jacob was getting hungry though, so he started to grumble about stupid rock…. My stomach hurts!... maybe that squirrel wouldn't mind being eaten….

"Jacob you are not helping by being shirtless and grumbling… why don't you just go home?"

"Is that what you want?" He asked sounding hurt.

"No! Sorry Jake… I'm just a little bit stressed." I said while stroking his arm.

"No need to apologize" Jake said. He smiled and pulled me into his lap.

My heart went crazy. My whole body was reacting. I tried to control myself by closing my eyes. I could feel Jakes breath on my hair. It was so…so…HOT. My breath hitched in my throat. I suddenly turned my body around, hoping to ask Jake for some space but instead I whipped my head around and our lips accidently met. The sensation going through my body was pure pleasure. I know I should have stopped but I couldn't. Jacob didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon either.I pushed my lips harder onto Jacob's. Jacob's lips were very soft, and they fit perfectly on mine. And suddenly Jacob pushed me off. I whimpered and looked up at him.

"Nessie, No." He said, while trying to catch his breath.

"Why?" I whined.

"Nessie, I thought I explained this to you earlier!" Jacob looked pretty upset.

"Sorry Jake." I whispered and looked down. I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Ness, don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you…" He said while crouching down next to me.

"No, Its fine Jake." I sniffeled.

"Ness, I know that your sad and I would hate to hit you while your down but I have some bad news. The whole reason I brought you out here was because… well, me and the pack have to leave." He waited for my reaction.

Many thoughts raced through my mind. Why does he have to leave? Where are they going? How could he leave me? He probably was lying about the imprint shit. I knew it was too good to be true! He probably just wanted to get away from his stupid whiny true love's daughter. I knew Jacob still loved my mom! How could he use me like this? He was using me to get on her good side! What a fucking jerk!

"Then leave Jacob!" I screamed. "Leave and never come back!"

He didn't have time to say anything before I darted towards home. I heard clothes ripping behind me and I knew he had phased. Wouldn't want his precious Bella knowing he hurt her baby! Shit! I tripped over a small rock. I heard Jacob run up next to me. I was in no mood for him playing my emotions. I let out a feral snarl and showed my teeth. Where did that come from?

"You have five seconds before I suck you dry mutt!" I screamed.

Jacob's wolf form let out a whine and took off towards the woods. Good. He deserved to suffer. I knew I was being a total bitch, but he hurt me. He hurt me bad. I screamed and sobbed hard into the muddy trail. Maybe I could just die here. This is a nice place to die. I thought to myself. It has all of my favorite things except one. My Jacob. It was my fault that he was gone.

Why was I just sitting here? I got to my feet and took off into the forest, trying to find my Jacob. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I didn't know where I was. I think that I was in northern Canada, but I wasn't sure. I could be in Mexico and not notice right now. I collapsed onto the snow; letting myself fall into a deep dark sleep.

Ok peoples. You can get cookies. OOOOO, there you go! Now share everybody! I mean It! Ok If you ever feel the urge to get me a present what I want is Pepsi and little ceasers crazy bread! I could live off of those! Anyways, R&R!

Next Chapter will definitely be up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was having trouble with my internet connection. I'm upset that there aren't any new reviews this chapter is going to be short. I won't be updating until I get 2 more reviews at least. I know that isn't much so it shouldn't be too hard to post 2 little reviews.

I was lying on the cold muddy ground for a whole day before I started to feel the cold. I started shivering uncontrollably. I knew that eventually my body would shut down from the cold. Except, since I was a half vampire the process would take longer. I started to think I was dying, because I could feel something warm envelope my body. This was a nice place to be. It was dark and warm, and it also smelled like Jacob. I could feel myself being pulled out of my happy place.

"Doc, is there anything you can do?" I must have been dreaming. Jacob wouldn't be here. Jacob hated me now.

"Jacob, I have told you many times that Renesmee has to wake up on her own." My grandpa Carlisle explained.

"Fine." Jacob grumbled. I could feel something warm squeeze my hand.

"Nessie, Ness will you please wake up? Come on, please?" Jacob sounded desperate.

I peeked out through my lashes. Of course Jacob would be watching my eyes, because as soon as he saw my eye he yelled.

"Nessie! You're alright!"

I looked up at Jacob with a confused expression on my face. Why was Jacob here? Didn't he hate me?

"Renesmee, I could never hate you." Jacob said.

I realized that I was still holding Jacobs hand. Damn. Jacob laughed and gave me his famous bear hug. I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

We stayed in that position for 5 minutes. I looked up at Jacob and he was looking down at me with an adoring look on his face. I smiled and hugged him tighter before releasing him.

"You know Ness, I'm sorry about taking off like that. I didn't think that you would come and try to find me." Jacob looked ashamed. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright Jake." I hugged him and smiled.

"I love ya Ness." Jake said and kissed my forehead.

I told you it was going to be a short chapter. No updates until I get 2 reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I got one review. I will be updating due to a good amount of favoriting and adding me to their alerts so thank the people that alerted and favorite and the one person who reviewed. Here you go!

When Jacob kissed my forehead my heart skipped a beat. It wasn't meant to be an erotic kiss but I guess my body wasn't on the same page as my mind. It was a small kiss but I will always remember It. Now every touch I got from Jacob made my heart race. Jacob started to notice about two days later.

"What's wrong Ness?" Jacob asked me. He had reached for the salt at the same time I had and again my heart was soaring.

"Nothing Jacob. Why?" I asked. I quickly stuffed a spoon full of macaroni into my mouth.

"Your heart. It just quickened for no reason, are you ok?" Jacob put his hand on my forehead. "You aren't sick."

"I'm fine Jake just um… nervous for the torture Alice is going to put me through today." I replied.

"Really? Ness I know that isn't the reason." Jacob raised his eyebrow at me.

"What? Are we playing like 20 questions or something?" I was growing more nervous every second.

"No. Never mind. Are you going to be a moody teenager all day? I was kind of hoping that we could talk later." He said.

"I'm not being moody Jacob! You are just exasperating!" I replied. I stormed out of the room.

I know Jacob was just concerned for my health and wellbeing, but I didn't feel like telling him 'Hey Jacob, every time you touch me my hormones go crazy!' I mean you can't just say that to your best friend! Ugh! Why can't my body comprehend that I can't be with Jacob? I think my heart does this just to irritate me. I wish that I could just go and live under a rock until my stupid body understands that Jacob cannot risk his life just to be with me. Hmm… maybe I don't have to wait to be with Jacob! I know that my dad can't know about it. What If Jake and I had a secret relationship! Yay! That wasn't one of my best ideas but hey, it might give me and Jacob a chance to kiss before we both died. I would have to bring this up while we were talking later.

As soon as Alice heard that I was going to have a talk with Jacob she wanted to play dress up.

"Alice we are just talking. It's not like we are going on a date or anything!" I explained to Alice for the 5th time.

"It doesn't matter! Since you aren't dating or anything, I haven't been able to make you pretty! I need something to keep me occupied. So stop whining!" Alice said in her scary voice.

I just sighed and closed my eyes. I cannot believe that Alice was going to torture me just so I could talk with Jacob. I didn't know what I could do for the next hour while Alice did my make-up. I decided to make a plan on how I would tell Jacob about having a secret relationship.

The next hour was the same as the first. Alice spent 45 minutes throwing out the clothes that she didn't like in my closet. I had to draw the line when she wanted to throw out my favorite t-shirt. I had gotten that shirt when I was 13 from Jacob. It still fit and it was very comfortable. It had the sign of that Jacob had tattooed on his arm. It was Jacobs but he said I could have it because it was too small for him. That was when I started to notice a slight change in our relationship. I wasn't exactly attracted to Jacob yet, but I could tell there was something there.

Alice had finally found the perfect dress. It was a light blue strapless dress that hugged all of my curves. She said that she 'had a feeling' that I would need It. She wouldn't tell me why, so I just shrugged and put it on. I really looked beautiful in it. I'm not self-absorbed but I couldn't help but notice. I sat and did a quiz in Cosmo (Are you right for the man you're crushing on?) for 5 minutes. I waited for 15 more minutes until Jacob came. I ran to the door.

"Hey beautiful" He said while crookedly smiling.

I would just like to say that I don't know how people eat their macaroni without salt. I think Its really bland without it. Anyways R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I had to do a lot of math homework! Math is my least favorite subject. Anyways, I have decided to make this story a little longer than I intended. Be happy! I'm happy so you guys can get this chapter. Want to know why I'm happy? Well if you review you can get a private message from me explaining my happiness.

As soon as I saw Jacob by the door in his 'dress shirt', I knew that this wasn't our normal talk.

"Hey Jake! You don't look so bad yourself." I said while playfully punching his side.

He smiled at me and took my hand. I still couldn't get my feelings for him under control. I don't know how I lasted this long without tackling him and ripping the clothes off of his perfectly muscled body… Hey! Stop thinking about that! He's not even your boyfriend. Yet.

"So… Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He smiled down at me.

"Jacob! You know I hate surprises! Now tell me! Please!" I whined.

"Nope. You are going to have to wait like normal people." He smirked and walked ahead of me.

"Jake, are we going to walk the whole way?" I asked. I didn't feel like sweating of all of Alice's hard work.

"Yup." He replied, popping the P.

I sighed and caught up to him. He just kept looking forward. I looked at my feet and thought about what I planned for tonight. He was going to be surprised when I told him about my little plan. I was kind of dreading talking to Jacob about this. He would probably say something like 'Ness, that's too dangerous!' or something along the lines of that. Jacob was so gorgeous though. I Renesmee Cullen am just a regular girl. A normal half vampire girl that is.

Jacob and I walked for about 45 minutes until we finally reached our destination. First beach in La Push. We used to come here when I was little. I really couldn't believe that just 4 years ago, I and Claire built a very large sand castle too close to the shore. It got washed away and we cried until Jacob bought us two ice cream cones. Now, me and Jacob were walking on the beach doing…. Wait. What exactly are we doing?

"Hey Jake. Are we going to talk or…" I started.

"Patience, Ness!" He smiled at me.

"I don't have patience." I mumbled.

Jacob just laughed and walked closer to the shore.

Finally he started.

"Nessie. I love you. Not in the big brother way anymore. In the lover way. I don't give a fuck what your Dad says. We have to be together."

Ok. Cliffhanger! It is kind of short but I'm really busy. The chapters will get better on the weekend! I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

HEY! I'm going to be making this chapter Jacobs POV! He's not that romantic though! Just warning you! Just read the story and stop reading this!

I think I might have just blown my chances with my soul mate. Nessie had just been sitting there ever since I practically demanded that we got together. Maybe she had found someone else. Someone better. I really hope not. I don't want to sound like a selfish jackass but I want my Ness all to myself. I don't think I could live if she didn't want me. I don't see how the other imprinted guys could have waited this long. Some even had to wait longer. I loved Renesmee since the first time I saw those big beautiful milk chocolate brown eyes. Of course I never thought about her that way. I thought about how I could please her. God, Blondie vamp had a lot of jokes about that! "Oh what a loyal mutt." She always had something to say about me being a werewolf. A lot of her jokes were about getting me neutered. Emmett and she laughed a lot about that. I don't think about the jokes though. My mind is in a constant fog when my Nessie is around. I love Nessie more than she could ever imagine.

I recently thought about marriage. Am I even good enough for her? She deserves so much more than me. I'm just a poor guy from the reservation. The worst thing was that I didn't even know if she loved me back. I just stood there and waited for her to say something. Truthfully I was a nervous wreck inside. She looked stunned; maybe I just caught her off guard.

I waited for her for about five more minutes until she threw her arms around my neck and pulled my lips down to hers. One minute I was just sitting here waiting for an answer to my suggestion, and the next I was kissing the hottest girl in the world. This was pretty cool. I would so have to brag to Quill and Embry about this. Of course they would see it in my mind when I phased. Awesome, now they can see this moment. Nessie's lips were as sweet as sugar and I wanted more. Scratch that. I needed more. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue. Asking permission for entrance. Luckily she let me enter. I moaned. This was paradise; Nessie's mouth was sweeter than the sweetest thing in the world. I could never get enough of this.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my boxers. I really wanted this but I promised Edward that I would never do anything she wasn't ready for and this was definitely one of them. I quickly backed away. Nessie looked up at my face with a hurt look.

"What's wrong Jake? Do you… not want me that way?" Her lip quivered.

"No, Ness. I do. Definitely. Your Dad made me promise though." I said.

"What promise?" She asked.

"Nothing." I quickly said.

Its not that I didn't want to marry Nessie, It's just that I don't know If she wants to think about that stuff yet. I don't want to sound like a guy who's obsessed or anything.

"What promise Jacob? Tell me please." She pleaded.

I sighed.

"Edward made me promise that I wouldn't make love to you until we were married." I looked down at my shoes. I was embarrassed.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"I told you It didn't matter Ness." I tried to get some form of conversation.

"No. I understand Jake. I want to wait too then." She said and smiled up at me.

"God I love you Renesmee." I said.

"I love you too Jacob." She replied.

I reached down to touch her face and she leaned into It. Our lips met and she was the last thing I thought about was the promise I made with Edward, before my mind went into the delirious fog that Nessie always had me in. I knew that If she wanted something than I couldn't refuse her. I was worried now. What if things went too far? I couldn't break my promise. I really wanted too though. No. I couldn't. I wouldn't do that to Edward.

Okay my kiddies! I hope you liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing It. Now I am going outside to be in the 70 degree weather we are having in March. This is very rare In Minnesota so I got to go bye!


	9. Chapter 9

I haven't updated in a while so here you go! It's back to Renesmee's POV! Review and tell me if you want another Jacob POV!

Unfortunately for me, Jacob was true to his word and made us stop as soon as I started to unbutton his pants. I understood that Jacob really wanted to prove himself worthy of me to my father but, couldn't we have one night of stupid careless fun? Geez. Now I will never be able to have fun because my dad is watching every move Jake makes since that night. I had forgotten to hide my thoughts and he saw me thinking about undoing Jacob's pants. I felt sorry for Jake. My dad yelled at him for the whole night while I was in my room 'thinking about what I had almost done' as my mother put It.

It was Friday night and I really wanted to go out with Jacob. I was grounded for a month and it ended on Monday. MONDAY! I couldn't believe my father did that. That is just like being un-grounded on Friday because I couldn't go out on a Monday. No good clubs were open on Monday. Yeah, I know. Rebel Nessie is back!

"Nessie could you come down here for a second?" My father asked.

"Nope." I replied defiantly.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Get down here now!" My mother called. She could be scary sometimes.

I trudged down the stairs, hoping that this wasn't another intervention or whatever you want to call it.

"Renesmee, didn't I ask you to clean your room?" My father asked.

"Yup." I said while picking at my purple nail polish.

"I see that It is not clean Renesmee. Are you planning to do that now?" He asked politely. Too politely.

"Um… No." I said. "I was too busy not doing what you say."

"Renesmee!" My mother growled.

"What?" I growled back.

"Well, If you don't do what I tell you then you get a punishment. Now me and your mother have decided that you are to go to school." My dad smiled.

My jaw dropped.

"DAD! I cant go to school! I already know everything! Plus you know I hate waking up early!" I yelled.

"Well it's your own fault. You are to go to Forks high school on Monday. That is the end of this discussion." He said, and with that he walked away. "Oh and by the way you still need to clean your room." He called.

I walked up to my room and slammed the door. I needed a plan. I couldn't go to school. I needed to somehow skip school. Hmm… I guess I will have to think about that. Luckily my best friend Seth would help me. He is the only person who really understands me other than Jacob. I walked up to my room and used a broom to brush everything under my bed. After that I walked over to the window and jumped out.

I landed on my favorite soft bush and started to jog to Seth's house. He wasn't surprised at all when he opened the door to see me standing there. I wonder why?

"Nessie, your dad said to get back to the house." Seth said.

"My dad? Did he call you?" I asked.

"Yeah. He sounded pissed. You better get home. Sorry, maybe we can hang out later?" he said in his cheery Seth voice."

"Kay, I guess… or maybe you can come with your best friend Nessie to an awesome new night club!" I said while holding up two fake IDs.

"Whoa! Ness! How did you get those?" He said excitedly.

"I know a guy." I said while handing him the ID.

Seth really loved going to night clubs. I agree with him. I really love night clubs.

"So where are we going?" Seth asked.

"Oh this cool new club downtown. It's called "The Tiger" weird name right?" I said

"Yeah. Well I have to go get ready. Want to come in and watch some t.v with Ethan?"

Ethan was Seth's sister's imprint. Luckily he was a wolf too.

"Yeah sure." I smiled and walked inside.

"Hey Nessie!" Ethan called.

"Hey Ethan. What are ya watchin? I asked.

"Spongebob Squarepants!" He said happily.

"Ethan you are 19 years old! When are you going to stop watching kid's shows?" I asked.

"When you stop asking me when I'm going to stop watching little kids shows!" He said. I giggled at that.

Me and Ethan got along well, and Leah was so much happier now. I'm just happy Leah stopped scowling at my mom every time we saw her.

"I'm ready!" Seth called.

"Ok let's get this party started!" I pumped my fist.

"Hey! I'm coming too!" Ethan yelled.

"Fine! Let's just go before I die of old age! Metaphorically of course." Seth yelled from his truck.

Ok R&R PLEASE! I will give you a double update If I get 15 reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry! I haven't had access to Microsoft word in awhile! I really missed writing though and im happy to be back! Again, Im really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! Here's another one in Renesmee's POV!

The car ride to the club was pretty fun. Ethan and Seth sang 'Im walking on sunshine' the whole way while is sat and tried to drown out their singing with my ipod on full blast. It didn't work very well. My conscience started nagging me about what my father would say, but luckily I had learned to tune It out. Ethan started asking when we were getting there until I threatened to bite him. That stopped him in his tracks. I laughed when he shrunk back into his seat. About 5 minutes after that, we finally made it to the club.

Once we got inside the club Ethan darted of to the dance floor. I walked over to the bar to get a delicious Margarita. Seth sat right next to me and ordered 8 shots of vodka. I was curious so I asked why.

"Seth how are you going to drink 8 shots of vodka by yourself?" I asked.

"I am not. You want to bet?" He asked with a glint of mischief in his eye.

"Sure. What's the bet about?" I asked

"Who can get the most girls/guys after their drunk!" He said.

"Umm Seth Im already with Jake." I reminded him.

"It doesn't count as cheating if you are drunk!" He whined. "Come on Ness!"

I would have said no if the bartender hadn't made that margarita so strong, but I stupidly said

"Ok"

"Yes!" he yelled.

Turns out 10 shots of vodka gets you really drunk. Because before I knew It I was making out with a lot of guys. It was getting pretty serious when I heard a familiar voice.

"Seth where the hell is Nessie?" Jacob yelled.

"I don't know. When did you become a rainbow Jacob?" Seth asked.

The next thing I heard was a growl.

"Get off of her!" Jacob yelled at the guy who was on top of me in the middle of the dance floor.

"Chill out bro. We didn't do anything!" the guy replied.

Jacob pulled the guy off of me and picked me up off of the floor.

"Im not mad at you Ness. I am very disappointed though." He sounded pained. "I want whats best for you, and if this is whats best… then I guess I will have to deal."

"Im sorry." I said.

Jacob didn't have time to reply before I threw up all over his shoes.

"Nessie! Are you ok?" He asked nervously.

"Peachy." I replied.

"We better get you home." He said.

Once we got home I braced myself. I knew that My father would be really mad. I was right. As soon as I got in the door, all hell broke loose.

Okay! I hope you like this chapter! The next one will be in Jacob's POV. Im still really sorry about not updating in awhile. I will try to update mor now that im on spring break!


	11. Chapter 11

I told you guys that I would be updating more! Im really happy about all of the positive reviews that I have been getting! I'm up for listening to any ideas you guys may have about my story. I was reading my story making sure that it didn't have too many mistakes earlier. It doesn't have that many but I still need to step up my game. I will try to do better. Anyways enjoy! Jacob POV

Previously: Once we got home I braced myself. I knew that my father would be really mad. I was right. As soon as I walked in the door all hell broke loose.

I was driving around town when I noticed Seth's car was in the parking lot so I decided to go see what he was up to. As soon as I walked into the club I could smell my Nessie. Her scent was very faint but I knew my Nessie. I could see Seth at the bar so I ran over.

"Seth, where the hell is Nessie?" I growled.

I don't know. When did you become a rainbow Jacob?" He asked.

At that second I knew he was hammered. Finally I heard a moan. This wasn't any random person's moan. This was my Nessie's moan. Thinking she moaned because of pain, I ran to where the moan came from. This just happened to be the middle of the dance floor. I growled at the sight in front of me.

"Get off of her!"

"Chill out bro. We didn't do anything!" The guy said.

I was filled to the brim with anger. My little Nessie was drunk and making out with a guy. I couldn't stay mad at her though. I don't want to sound like a pussy but I could never stay mad at Nessie. I love her too much. She looked like she was about to receive a beating so I sighed and said

"I'm not mad at you Ness. I am very disappointed though" It was very painful thinking about that other guy being with her, "I want what's best for you, and if this is what's best… then I guess I have to deal."

It was true. I only want what's best for Nessie. If this is what made her happy… I just have to suck it up and be a man.

"I'm sorry." She said.

I was about to reply but before I could she threw up all over my shoes.

"Nessie! Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Peachy." She replied sarcastically.

"We better get you home." I said.

Once we got to her house I knew what Edward had planned. He was going to torture Nessie. Well not literally but you know what I mean.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Edward yelled as soon as I opened the door.

"Edward calm down." Bella said.

"Bella! I will not calm down! Don't you smell the alcohol on her?" He asked.

"Edward. At least let Renesmee explain her actions." Bella replied coolly.

Edward grumbled his response, and Nessie started to explain.

"I feel like you guys don't understand. I have been perfect all of my life. I could have gone to Julliard when I was one. I tried to please you in every way possible. I was the best daughter that I could be! I just want to stop being perfect for a while and have some fun!" She explained.

"I understand Renesmee. This still doesn't excuse your behavior. You have school tomorrow so go get ready." Bella said.

This whole time I understood Renesmee's view. I could see where she came from; she was perfect when she was younger. Nessie actually got accepted into Julliard and went for a week. She couldn't stay long because of her rapid growth. I ran up the stairs to talk to Nessie.

"Go away Jake. I don't want you to see me like this." She said from the bathroom.

"Ness. You know I want to be here for you." I said.

"I look terrible!" She groaned.

"You will always be beautiful in my eyes." I whispered.

Aww! Sweet moment! Even though Nessie was throwing up in the toilet! I told you that I would be updating more! Remember to R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

YAY! Another update! This is me saying sorry for not updating in a long time. I really think that I need to start the conflict now? Don't you? Well, here goes nothing! Renesmee POV!

I was beyond humiliated. My father looked like he really was disgusted with my behavior. As soon as I was done being punished I ran to my room not to cry (even though I really felt like it) but to expel all of the contents of my stomach. Whether I liked it or not, Jacob followed me.

"Go away Jake. I don't want you to see me like this." I said after I was finally done.

"Ness. You know I want to be here for you." He said lovingly.

"I look terrible!" I groaned.

"You're always beautiful in my eyes." He whispered.

Now this is the point in a movie where the audience would say 'Awww!' but I wasn't in a movie so I just picked myself up off of the floor and ran into his arms.

"I love you so much Jacob." I said quietly.

"I love you too Ness. More than you'll ever know." He said.

There was something in his voice that sounded… distressed? Why was he upset? What is wrong?

"Jacob. What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing Ness," He said. He quickly backed away and went to the door.

"But I better go."

"Why? Don't you want to stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"Sorry, Ness. I can't." He said. "Pack stuff."

"Well, ok." I said. "Good night Jacob, Love you!"

"Love you too Ness." He said while walking out of the door.

I went to my bathroom to get ready for the night. When I realized that Jacob hadn't had a pack emergency in a while. Maybe someone had gotten hurt. It would kill me if anyone in Jakes pack got hurt. Especially Seth. I wasn't in love with Seth like I was with Jake but he held a very special place in my heart. When I was younger Seth was always close by. Come to think of it Seth was the only wolf that was ever around my house. Maybe it was because he was just so happy all of the time.

Once I had settled into my bed I started to think more about my thoughts earlier. Seth had been trying to stay away from me more since mine and Jakes relationship had changed. I tried my best to keep my thoughts centered but they all got the blurry edge to them which meant that I was falling asleep. Finally I let the blur glaze over all of my thoughts and fell asleep.

In the morning I went quietly downstairs to see if I could get breakfast without being confronted. I had no such luck.

"Hello Renesmee, how are you today?" My father asked.

"Fine." I replied without looking at him straight in his eyes.

"You do realize that you have school today don't you?" he asked.

Shit. I forgot about that damn school thing that I had to go to.

"Um yeah. I was just going to get some breakfast and then go there." I said.

"Ok. I suggest you hurry. School starts in 15 minutes." He said while smirking.

He couldn't even get the last part out before I started feeling dizzy and fell. It was the weirdest sensation I had ever felt in my life. I was totally unaware of my surroundings, yet I could hear everything. My whole body felt limp and weak, and I couldn't form a sentence even if I tried. Suddenly my limp body started to shake and twist in ways I would have never thought possible. This was so unexpected. One minute I was fine and talking to my father, and the next I was on the floor. Who would have ever thought?

"Carlisle!" My father shouted.

"Oh my… Emmett! Get my office set up! Quickly!" Grandpa Carlisle shouted.

"Carlisle… will she be alright?" My father asked.

"There is no way of telling until I can figure out what is wrong." He said.

I felt myself being lifted up off of the floor and carried up a flight of stairs. I suddenly started losing my train of thought, and finally losing my last bit of my consciousness.

I don't know how long I stayed like this, but the first thing I heard when I awoke was a very tired voice. I didn't pick up many of the words though.

"sudden….no way….im sorry….no…..not dead….condition." I believe those were Carlisle's words.

All of a sudden a beeping noise started going off. I started to see my life flashing before my eyes. I suddenly realized that I must be dying. I fight the urge to be pulled into the deep dark abyss that is death but It is exhausting. A small bit of light seeps into the dark and I am pulled out of the darkness that is death.

"Carlisle… Is there anything more you can do?" My mother asks.

"Nessie has a rare condition called 'Tymophilizon'. It only affects female vampires. It is when a female vampire goes through what you can call a menstrual cycle. This enables Nessie to bear children… but in doing so must go through this once a month until the vampire reaches its 10th year. It is a very hard condition to understand but luckily Nessie will be turning 10 in 8 months." He explained.

Bear children….. Oh my god! I could have a child! I don't care what Jacob says. We are having a child in the next 8 months. Whether we are married or not.

Oh my! Nessie can have children! How will she convince Jake to have one? So how did you like the twist this chapter had? You weren't expecting that now were you? Remember R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Like I said before I am going to start in with the drama! I think im going to add a little twist to the story. Looks like Nessie is going to get into much more trouble with her family! RPOV!

Grandpa made me stay in the medical room a.k.a. Grandpas office for 3 more hours. As soon as he cleared me, I was out of the bed and flying down the stairs in a matter of seconds.

"Renesmee! Where are you going?" My father called.

"To Jake!" I yelled.

"No you aren't Renesmee!" My mother called.

"Try and stop me!" I yelled.

I heard footfalls close behind me so I sped up. No one was going to keep me from my life as a mother, and I mean no one.

"DON'T YOU DARE RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" My father yelled at the top of his lungs.

I didn't reply. I just ran as fast as I could. Finally I reached the Quillete border, and stopped once I was inside.

"Renesmee get back on our land!" My father ordered.

"No. Im going to be a mother." I replied

"That's why you ran? To get knocked up by a wolf?" My mother screeched.

Don't get me wrong, my mom loved Jacob. He was her best friend. She was steaming mad at the moment though.

"Exactly." I said while smirking.

"Renesmee! I swear I will kill Jacob if he gets you pregnant!" My dad seethed.

"You wont." I replied knowingly.

Before they could say another word I ran quickly down the street to Jacobs house. I was the only Cullen welcome on this land.

"Hey Nessie! Where you headed?" Seth asked cheerily.

"Sorry Seth! I gotta go!" I yelled.

I finally reached Jacobs house and knocked on the door.

Knock

Knock

"Hi Nessie! What brings you here?" Billy asked.

"I need to see Jake." I said breathing heavily.

"Sure! He's in his room!" He said.

"Thank you!" I smiled at him and ran to Jake's room.

I didn't bother knocking because whatever he was doing was less important than this.

"Ness?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't reply. I walked over to him and pushed him onto his bed.

"What are you…" He trailed off as I pulled his shirt over his head.

"Shh… let me take care of you Jake." I said as seductively as I could.

"No Nessie. We cant… I promised your dad!" He said objectively.

"We don't have much time Jacob!" I said hurriedly.

"Much time for what?" He asked.

"Please… Please Jake! You have to! Please!" I said while tears welled in my eyes.

I planted my lips firmly on his, and finally he kissed me back. I pulled my shirt off and kissed down his neck slowly.

"I love you Jake." I whispered in his ear.

Jacob and I lie on his bed, both of our breathing ragged.

"Nessie, may I ask you what that was about?" He asked.

"I guess you do have a right to know don't you?" I asked. "Well, don't get upset but…. I did that to get pregnant." I said sheepishly.

"Holy shit!" He yelled.

Oh my gosh! That's an interesting twist! R&R


	14. Chapter 14

I am the master of surprise aren't I? HAHAHA! You weren't expecting that twist now were you? The reason I haven't updated every day is because there are no reviews! Its making me sad:/  
>PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if I should continue or not! JPOV<p>

Ok this might be the last time I ever talk to my Nessie. Once Edward finds out he might kill me. I don't know what I was thinking but now I regret this. I lie in my bed next to Nessie and think about what a dead fuck I am. Nessie was my first and it was amazing but I would take it all back if I could. Renesmee fell asleep after I was done rambling about my death. So here I am. In my bed alone with my thoughts. I have no doubt in my mind that Edward is going to kill me so I thought I better go say goodbye to my pack. I threw on a pair of shorts and hopped out of my window.

I wasn't sure if all the pack was phased so I ran over to Seth's house to check If he was even up yet. I decided that I would just walk right into his house since he never locks it. I thought it was kind of stupid to have an open door policy when Ethan's around. Ethan's a good guy but he seriously does not stop eating. He ate a sandwich that he found on the ground by a dumpster one day. I don't think Seth ever has food in his fridge anymore.

"Hey Seth! You in here?" I yelled.

There wasn't an answer so I decided to check his room. I later regretted my decision.

"Hey Seth you… Aaah!" I said.

I didn't even know Seth had a girlfriend! I guess he did though because she was laying in his bed naked. I quickly shielded my eyes.

"Umm have you seen Seth?" I asked.

"Yeah. He left like an hour ago. You don't have to shield your eyes. Im sure Seth wouldn't mind me having some company in his bed." She said seductively.

"Uhh no thanks I have a girlfriend… I better get going." I said.

I quickly spun around to find Seth right behind me.

"Jake what are you doing?" He asked.

"Umm nothing I was just leaving…" I trailed off.

"Oh. Well why do you look all weird?" He asked.

"Well there's a naked girl In your room. I also wanted to talk to you before I die." I said.

"Why the hell is there a naked girl in my room Brady?" He asked angrily.

"Umm… You weren't supposed to see that." Brady said.

Funny. I didn't even notice that all the guys were here.

"Just get her out." Seth sighed. "And Jake what do you mean 'before you die'?"

"Well… I kinda broke the promise I made to Edward…" I looked down at my feet.

"You slept with Nessie?" He yelled.

"For real Jake? Wow." Ethan said from the living room.

I groaned and slapped my forehead. The guys all started to erupt in hoots and hollers.

"I told you that he would crack!" Paul yelled.

I decided that they would all probably just laugh if I died and left. I jogged back to my house to figure this out. Nessie was still sleeping so I went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I had cinnamon rolls (They were the ones that you heat & eat), eggs, bacon ( the microwaveable kind) and some orange juice. I thank God for the microwave everyday. About 15 minutes later I heard Nessie padding down the hallway.

"Hi Jakey. How are you today?" She asked.

"Fine. Im still going to die later though." I told her.

"Oh be quiet Jake. I wont let daddy hurt you." She said while giggling.

"Sure, sure." I replied.

The rest of breakfast went uneventfully and soon after Ness was finished she decided that It was time for her to go home.

"Ness… I don't worry Jake. Dad wouldn't hurt me." She said confidentely.

"I just don't want anything to hurt you babe." I replied.

"Don't worry Jake." She said sweetly.

"Im coming with you though. Just to make sure." I said.

"Ok. Fine." She said

She put her coat on and I slipped on my shoes. I was really worried about Nessie. She was so sure that her father wouldn't hurt her. I wasn't as sure as she was though. I had worries that were far worse than me being killed though. What If Nessie's pregnancy was just like Bella's? I really hoped that she wasn't even pregnant. It's a terrible thought but Its not as bad as me losing Nessie to something that I didn't even know.

Once we reached the Cullen house Edward was already on the porch with a furious glare. I really hoped that Nessie was shielding her thoughts. By the look on Edward's face though, she wasn't.

Ok! Now Renesmee is in for It. Im more worried about Jacob though. Edward doesn't have the best of tempers… R&R


	15. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I am so sorry guys! I messed up in the last chapter! It was supposed to say:

"Ness…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry Jake." She interrupted. " I wont let my Dad kill you."


	16. Chapter 16

Ok. I know everyone wants to see what Edward says so here we go…. RPOV

Jacob looked like he was about to piss his pants but I didn't care. My father just looked into my eyes and said nothing. After I had gotten out of the car dad just walked into the house and sat on the couch. Jake had asked me before I got out of the car to hide my thoughts but I didn't really feel like It. I was kind of surprised that Jacob hadn't thrown up all over the carpet yet. He looked kind of green. Using my power I pushed him some reassurance and love. My mother came in the room after a while and finally someone started the yelling.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" She screeched.

"Mom, let me explain!" I pleaded.

"Oh no, the explanation is that you went against your father and I's wishes and now you are going to have puppies!"

"Mom, I thought you would understand… I want children so bad. I would do anything for a child… and now that I have the chance you decide that you don't want me to have one! You are such a hypocrite!" I yelled.

I stormed off to my room to have a tantrum. I threw my laptop across the room and screamed. This wasn't fair. My mother risked her life for me and now she doesn't want me to have the love of my life's child. I tore down my purple wall paper and burned it in my fireplace. I turned around to admire my destruction and noticed my father was standing in the doorway. I walked over to my window and before I jumped out I yelled fiercely.

"I have nothing to say to you!"

As soon as my feet touched the ground I was running. I wasn't exactly sure what had set me off to yell at my father, he hadn't actually said anything to me but I was pissed. I suddenly realized that I was running toward the reservation. What was I going to do here? Oh yeah… My best friend Seth was here. I probably was coming here to vent my feelings to him. I stopped running and admired the beautiful woods around me. Since I was passed the Quileute border my family couldn't come after me. I suddenly stopped in my tracks. There was something off about the smell in the air… I gasped when I realized what it was. Too bad I hadn't realized sooner because there soon was a large vampire in front of me. It was Felix.

"Why hello Renesmee, What are you doing here?" He asked.

I didn't respond to him. I just spun around and ran. I ran as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough. Felix caught up to me almost instantly.

"Now Renesmee, why did you run away from me? I just wanted to talk." He said innocently.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled. Hopefully Jacob could hear me.

"Quiet down! We wouldn't want to cause a scene." He said angrily.

"Make me!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"I will!" He growled.

As soon as he said that he grabbed me by my waist and ran as fast as he could.

"Let me go! Let me go you son of a bitch!" I screamed.

He kneeled down and picked up a rock. I wondered what he was doing until he wiped off the dirt and bashed it into my head. I let out one last scream before I was out cold.

I woke up in an airplane. I tried to scream but couldn't. There was duct tape across my mouth.

"I thought pink duct tape would be nice for the little princess." Felix chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and went back to struggling to get away. Since it was a private plane there was no one I could scream to. Basically I had no hope. I started crying because I would never see Jacob again. I cried because I left with my parents being mad at me. I mostly cried though because I might have my baby while in Volterra.

I couldn't believe how fast my life had changed. In a matter of seconds I was kidnapped and in a plane headed to Italy. I hoped my family didn't hate me for this… I would probably die in Italy and I would never see Jacob again. My possible baby might not ever see its father. Luckily Felix let me go to the bathroom once so I texted Jacob.

Kidnapped by Felix. On a private plane to Volterra. I'm safe 4 now. I will txt every day. I'm going to turn my phone off to save battery luv u- Nessie

I quickly turned off my phone and went back to sit by Felix. I took a nap so all my energy could be spent making an escape plan.

Oh my god… poor Nessie! I will update soon so you don't suffer from cliffhanger disease for too long!


	17. Chapter 17

Im sorry! I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that. Okay heres the story… I have to use my mom's laptop because she refuses to get me my own. So If she doesn't want me to be on the computer then I have no choice but to leave all of my story all pent up inside of my brain. So here's the story! JPOV

I was really nervous. Nessie had been out for 45 minutes and she hadn't even texted me. I was going crazy and the fact that Bella wouldn't let up on her yelling didn't help.

"Jacob, I knew you weren't to be trusted with her! I knew It from the start!" She seethed.

I just sat there and tried to decide whether or not to chase after Nessie. I knew she sometimes would run to first beach to calm down, or she would go over to Seth's place and pour her heart out. Seth loved Nessie. Not in the way I love her but as a little Sister. When she was younger Nessie would always be with Seth whenever I wasn't with her. One time when I had some pack business to handle, Seth volunteered to watch Nessie while I was gone so I left him and Ness to do their own thing. When I came back Nessie was laying across Seths stomach sleeping. Seth was snoring really loud and I wondered how Ness stayed asleep.

After 15 more minutes I decided to go find Nessie. I ran out the door to phase. I suddenly heard Seth in my head.

Hey Jake. What's up? Seth asked.

Nessie ran off and it's been an hour since I've seen her.

WELL YOU GOTTA FIND HER! He literally screamed in my head.

I will Seth. Don't worry.

Ok, I guess…

I tried to focus on finding Nessie but Seth's cheery thoughts kept interrupting me. They were just so… Happy? I don't know but they were annoying the hell out of me.

Seth could you shut up?

Sure! Did you know that little Eli said his first word today?

No. Please I need to focus Seth.

Ok! Talk to you later!

Seth phased out and left me to my thoughts. I caught an utterly sweet smell and shot off after It. There was something mixed with this smell… Not fully human but… No! No! This cant be happening! I knew that smell. It was the wonderful smell of my Nessie. Mixed with the powerful stench of a full vampire. I followed the trail until It ended at the airport. Nessie was probably already gone by now. I had lost my love, I hastily sped off towards the Cullen house warning Edward with my thoughts.

They've got Nessie! The volturi have Nessie! I screamed.

The volturi were the only people I knew that would want Ness. Renesmee barely got out into the world so not many knew about her existence. They checked up on her every 2 years to make sure she didn't turn into a monster or some stupid shit like that. My brain completely shut down and I fell to the ground with a huff. I had no clue what happened until I opened my eyes. I was back in human form and was slightly dizzy.

"Jacob! You stupid ass! You were supposed to protect her!" Seth yelled

I guess he had kicked me in the side because it hurt like hell.

"She ran off! How was I supposed to know what would happen?" I yelled back.

"You should have ran with her!"

"Shut the hell up Seth! She isn't your imprint!"

"I still love her!"

"I don't care. You don't know how terrible this feels. I cant live without her!"

"Well I love her like she was my flesh and blood sister Jacob! If she dies then I will kill you!"

"You wont have to worry. If she's dead then I will be begging you to kill me."

Really short chapter! Sorry! I have MCA testing and I need to study hard so this will have to do! Sorry!


	18. Authors Note, Sorry

Authors note:

Oh my gosh, I am seriously sorry for not updating In months!

I will start updating frequently and really I left you hanging, Im so upset at myself… I just got caught up in summer vacation, but I will update!

Thanks for putting up with my crap guys


	19. Chapter 18

AN: Hey everyone, Its been awhile since I have updated… Well here you go. Rpov

Surprisingly we arrived at our destination much sooner than I thought.

"Wake up, Princess. We're home." He chuckled and threw me over his shoulder.

I squirmed but nothing could make him drop me. When he stepped off of the plane the scenery looked nothing like Volterra, In fact we were in a open field in the middle of nowhere. I sniffed the air and the scent of another halfbreed shocked me.

Three female halfbreeds appeared out of nowhere, followed by a male vampire.

"Ahh, Felix, you have done well. Did she give you a hard time?" The vampire asked.

"Not much, the worst part was finding her." Felix answered.

"Well, why don't you bring our guest to her chamber. Im sure she is tired from the journey," The vampire suggested. " Oh, how rude of me! I didn't introduce myself! I am Joham, and from now on I will be you're master."

His words sent shivers down my spine, because I knew who he was and I was terrified.

Joham was my friend Nahuel's father and he liked to "experiment" by breeding humans and vampires. My father had told me that when I turned 12. This was terrible, because not only was he going to experiment on me, but on my future child.

Felix ended up locking me in a room made of titanium, the only metal that I couldn't break out of. Surprisingly they hadn't started testing me or anything, for all I know I might not even be pregnant! I hoped and prayed that I was, but I also prayed to get out of this place before my baby was born. Ten days after I was captured I felt the first kick in my stomach, that was when I fully realized that this was real, and that I might be stuck in this hell hole until I die. I cried myself to sleep at night, wanting to see my Jacob. There was a pain in my heart that i couldn't explain It was so painful and every time the pain would come another kick would come also. They were now doing experiments on me everyday, and they were painful. They fed me but I barely ate. I couldn't stomach food, partly because of my pregnancy and partly because after Jacob was no longer here for me, there wasn't enough for me to live for. I had to fight on though, for my baby, and for my Jacob. I hope he isn't mad at me for running off. I knew Jacob would eventually find me though. He had to… I don't know how long It would take but he just had to find me, he had to know his own son or daughter atleast.

There was a clicking sound and the door to my "chamber" was opened.

"Well, Renesmee, It looks as If you're family wont be finding you anytime soon." Joham smirked and walked over to me. He looked at my stomach and smiled.

"It looks like the puppy will be arriving sooner than expected."

It was true, the baby was growing quickly, and It was starting to kick me harder than before. Of course It hurt a little, but nothing that I couldn't handle.

"Maybe I should get you a roommate," he paused. "Nahuel!" He called. "Bring the wolf."

My mind was going crazy, wondering what Joham meant by "wolf". I soon found out.

Nahuel came In carrying an unconscious Seth.

"It seems this wolf came close to finding you, fortunately he was alone. Maybe you will talk If he is here."

Tears formed in my eyes as I realized that I had not only ruined my own life

but also the life of my friend.

Nahuel threw Seth on the ground and both he and Joham left.

I crawled over to where Joham threw Seth down.

"Seth." I whispered. "Seth, please wake up…"

He looked so helpless, all because of me. I wished that I would have stayed and talked to my dad before I left. Maybe I would have calmed down and stayed home. Fifteen minutes passed before Seth opened his eyes.

"Nessie?" He asked.

"Its me Seth," I answered.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know Seth, how did you get here?"

"I cant remember, I was in a field, and then everything went black."

"Are they looking for me Seth?"

"Of course, Ness. Jake is going crazy,"

"Im such a fucking bitch. I ruined everything!" I sobbed.

"Nessie don't cry. Its not your fault, I should have walked home with you."

"No, Seth. Don't blame yourself."

He didn't say anything after that. All of the sudden he gasped and pointed at my stomach.

"What happened!?" He asked. I laughed at how big his eyes were.

"Im pregnant Seth, didn't Jake tell you?"

"Jake has been hiding his thoughts a lot lately. Not many of us know what is going on with him."

"Well now you know…"

Seth looked extremely happy for some reason, he just stared at my stomach for an hour.

"Nessie, can I… touch your stomach?" He asked sheepishly.

"Sure, I guess."

Seth practically ran over to me and placed his hand on my now fairly large stomach.

The baby went crazy and kicked all over the place. It hurt like hell.

"I think It likes me." Seth smiled.

I didn't answer because the pain was too much.

"Hi little baby, do you like Uncle Seth?"

What happened next shocked me.

A/n: What do you think is up with the baby and Seth? You will have to read to find out!


End file.
